1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a melting furnace for residues from refuse incineration plants, in particular a filter dust melting furnace which includes a furnace vessel comprising substructure and superstructure, which furnace vessel is lined internally with a lining of refractory material.
2. Discussion of Background
A melting furnace of this generic type is described in the company publication "Die thermische Reststoffbehandlung nach dem DEGLOR-Verfahren" (Thermal treatment of residues by the DEGLOR process") from ABB W+E Umwelttechnik, CH-8048 Zurich, undated.
In the DEGLOR process (DEGLOR is a registered mark of the company W+E Umwelttechnik AG, CH-8048 Zurich), filter dust and boiler ash are treated in an electrically heated melting furnace at temperatures around 1300.degree. C. The residues melt and are discharged from the furnace via a gas tight syphon and then cooled. A vitreous residue which may be landfilled without problem is formed in the course of this process. During the melting process, most of the heavy metal compounds volatilize. Organic pollutants such as dioxins or furans are thermally destroyed. Non-volatilizing high-boiling metal compounds are incorporated into the glass matrix in a similar manner to lead, in lead crystal glass. A fan downstream of the furnace ensures that the volatilized components are removed from the furnace by suction.
Both the (glass) melt and the gas atmosphere in these furnaces are substantially more corrosive than in conventional glass furnaces. The choice of material for the lining of these furnaces is, therefore, of decisive importance for the service life and thus for economical use of this process.